


absolute beginners

by heartstrings, thundersquall



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstrings/pseuds/heartstrings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersquall/pseuds/thundersquall
Summary: That time Jonny walked into a diner and accidentally got himself a temporary fake boyfriend.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 38
Kudos: 418





	absolute beginners

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Thundersquall were chatting one night and she sends me [this post](https://rhysiana.tumblr.com/post/184556590094/let-me-tell-you-about-the-time-i-accidentally-got) from tumblr, you know, as you do. Of course, then we immediately started plotting it out in terms of 1988, and the rest, as they say, is history.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this happy little thing with my buddy and I hope you all enjoy it!

Natalie is impatient. The day Jonny met her in his freshman elective pottery class she’d said point-blank to him, “We’re gonna be friends.” And without Jonny having much input at all in the matter it became so, because Natalie willed it so. She’s a persuasive kind of person like that, and Jonny’s had over a year to get used to her many and varying personality quirks. This means the day she comes to Jonny’s dorm room and says she’s fallen in love with the cute waiter at the retro diner around the corner from his dorm he knows a few things. Like they’re going to be eating there within the next few days and he’s probably going to have to wingman the fuck out of this situation.

“Did I tell you he’s in my Psych class this semester?” Natalie says.

They’re taking a stroll on campus after Jonny’s evening biology class, trying to decide what to eat for dinner, or so Natalie says. Jonny knows what she’s really after. He won’t call her out, though. It’s cute when she thinks she’s being sneaky, plus there’s this guy he saw coming out of the diner last week who was gorgeous and he’s kind of hoping to casually run into him again.

It’s a two for one deal, okay.

“Have you talked to him yet?” Jonny asks.

“A little,” Natalie says. “I asked him for a pen. And we talked about how easy the last test was.”

“For a pen?” Jonny gasps, mock surprised. “When’s the wedding!”

Natalie smacks him across the chest with her hand full of rings. One snags a little on his shirt as she laughs. “Fuck off. I was being nice. You know? Friendly.” 

“Sure, _nice_ ,” Jonny says, making air quotes with his fingers, and gets another hard smack for his trouble. 

But sure enough, Natalie turns left at the corner of Parsons and Sunnyside, like he already knows she would. The diner’s just two blocks down, bright and fluorescent in the deepening gloom of the evening. Natalie strolls casually towards it, like she doesn’t know that Jonny knows exactly what she’s doing.

“So we’re eating at ‘Cute Psych Guy Diner’, huh?” he asks. “Thought you said we were going to walk around, look for something - but it seems like you’ve already decided.”

“Shut up,” Natalie says. “You like this place too, don’t even front.”

Jonny’s about to break into a laugh when he suddenly remembers something that makes him stop in his tracks. “Oh, crap,” he says, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans and his hoodie. “Fuck, I left my phone in my room.”

“What?” Natalie says. “Oh, come on, you don’t need your phone for dinner.”

“No, but my mom said she might give me a call later and I don't want to miss it. Look, I’m just gonna run back and grab it - you go ahead and get us a booth. And hey, maybe you can use a few minutes to chat up your cute psych waiter guy.”

“God,” Natalie says. “Fine. And for god’s sake, _don’t_ call him that if he’s really working today.”

“I would never,” Jonny says, and grins as he offers her his fist.

She scoffs, but bumps it anyway. “You absolutely would, Mama’s Boy. You live to drag me. Now go. Hurry up!”

The dorms aren’t far and Jonny’s legs are long, moving much quicker without having to keep to a slower pace beside Natalie. He’s stopped in the hallway for a few minutes while the RA announces there will be a dorm meeting the following Tuesday to discuss appropriate microwave protocol and the drug paraphernalia that was found in the men’s bathroom on the third floor. He gives Jonny the stink eye, like he knows Jonny occasionally lights one up in his room. Does he? Maybe. Will Randy ever catch him? Not a chance in hell.

On the way back to the diner Jonny checks his phone to make sure he hasn’t missed any calls yet and shoots Natalie a text.

_**J:** On the way. Don’t miss me too hard._

He doesn’t get one back immediately as usual, which means she’s either busy scouring the menu for vegetarian options or she’s chatting up some random person who walked by, because Natalie has never met a person she couldn’t make small talk to.

It’s darker now than even before he left, but when he’s close enough he can see the lit up space inside the diner like a bright beacon. Natalie’s already sitting down and there’s a waiter standing by her table, talking to her, presumably taking her order. The closer Jonny gets the more he notices it’s the gorgeous guy he passed leaving from here last week. His stomach trips over itself as he walks through the door.

The way the guy’s standing, Jonny can see the perfect, sharp edge of his cheekbone, the plump lushness of his lower lip as he sucks it into his mouth at whatever Natalie’s saying to him, letting it slip back out between his teeth. His hair is blond and curly under the bright lights, and he’s wearing jeans that are tight enough to look painted on. Also tight enough to give Jonny an eyeful of his ass.

And well, it’s a _really_ good eyeful.

Jonny thinks he should maybe feel a little bad about essentially perving on a total stranger, but there’s cute and there’s _very_ cute, and he’d only caught a quick glimpse of the guy last week but he’s even more beautiful up close.

“Hey,” he says as he approaches the table, and both the guy and Natalie turn towards him. He’s about to slip into the seat opposite Natalie, but the waiter suddenly flashes a bright, enchanting grin at him.

He’s got dimples. Jonny kind of forgets where he is for a moment, staring stupidly at that smile.

And then the guy leans forward and - _kisses_ him on the mouth.

Something inside Jonny’s chest trips over as those beautiful lips lands firmly on his, as soft and lush as they look, and he actually slides a hand up to cup Jonny's cheek as he does so.

What the actual _fuck_. 

Jonny’s brain is exploding. _What the fuck is going on?_ he thinks wildly. This must be some crazy prank Natalie somehow cooked up - maybe she actually knows this guy, maybe they agreed to play this dumb joke on him in the ten minutes he’s been gone, because Natalie knows his type and knows he’d find this guy super cute -

“Just - go with it, please,” the guy, this beautiful guy, suddenly whispers, jolting Jonny out of his shock. It takes Jonny a moment to register that the guy’s hiding them both from Natalie’s sight, behind the hand he’s got on Jonny’s cheek. Then he pulls back from Jonny and flashes another amazing smile at him.

“I was wondering when you’d show up, babe,” he says, and - if the kiss wasn’t already enough - gives Jonny another peck on the cheek. “Just let me get this order down and put it to the kitchen and then I can take my break, okay?”

Beautiful turns back to Natalie, still smiling. “Sorry, what were you saying you wanted? Got distracted by my boyfriend here.”

Natalie’s eyes are saucer wide, her mouth dropping open a little as she looks between Jonny and Beautiful, who Jonny realizes now is named Patrick if his name tag is correct. Jonny knows his own eyes are probably doing the same thing. He can feel the ghost of Patrick’s kiss still on his lips and his thoughts are warring between dirty, horny, _wantmorenow_ , and huh? 

“I, uh,” Natalie says. And then makes a big show of looking at her watch. “I forgot I left my wallet at home - at the dorm. So I’ll just. Yeah. I’m gonna go get it. She stands and looks between them again, then waves awkwardly. “Okay, bye.”

Jonny’s warring internally between going after her and trying to figure out what the shit just happened when Patrick squeezes his bicep and says, “I’m so sorry. Just let me explain.”

Jonny nods dumbly and takes a seat in the booth Natalie just vacated. “Okay.”

“She’s a nice girl, but she’s been flirting with me for weeks and I knew she came in here to ask me out, and I just hate going through that whole process. You know?”

Jonny huffs out a surprised laugh. “I’ve never kissed a stranger in public to avoid something, but yeah, sure. I feel you.”

Patrick plops down in the booth opposite of him, his notepad and pen still in one hand. “I really am sorry about kissing you like that. It was pretty rude.”

Jonny raises one eyebrow at him in response and his cheeks pink up.

“Okay, okay, it was crazy. I just figured it’d be easier if she thought I had a boyfriend rather than turning her down outright. I didn’t want to, I don’t know, ruin her day?”

There’s this lopsided smile on Patrick’s face making it difficult to feel anything but totally endeared by him. And Jonny’s still a little buzzed from their kiss, wanting to reach out for more even knowing he shouldn’t, he can’t.

Beautiful Guy and Cute Psych Guy are the same person. Who would’ve fucking guessed that? Not Jonny, who knows Natalie’s type tends to lead toward tie-dye wearing, hacky-sack playing dudes named Trevor who don’t cut their hair. He can’t fault her for being into Patrick though; he’s gorgeous and sweet, if this two minute interaction is anything to go by, and Jonny’s already a little hooked.

“Uh, yeah, it’s fine,” Jonny says, shrugging. “But can I ask why you didn’t want to go out with her?”

He’s not sure if the guy is gay or bi or maybe straight and just not into Natalie, but he’s curious. Natalie’s a lot to take at first, and she doesn’t suffer fools, but she’s pretty, smart, has a great sense of humor and is one of the kindest people Jonny’s ever met. He doesn’t know why someone wouldn’t be into her.

Patrick throws back his head and laughs, open and bright, and he’s almost too beautiful for Jonny to look directly at him like this, his blue eyes sparkling and those amazing dimples dancing in and out of his cheeks. “She’s barking up the wrong tree, let’s just put it that way.”

Jonny blinks.

“I’m, uh, not into girls,” he clarifies, and he gives Jonny such a soft, sweet, plaintive look up through his lashes that Jonny feels his limbs tingle.

Wow. The gorgeous guy he’s been eyeing and thinking about - is gay. This is literally the best news Jonny’s heard all year.

“Oh,” he says dumbly. “Well. That’s great. That’s - really good.”

“Yeah?” Patrick asks, licking his lips. Jonny still remembers how those lips felt on him.

“Yeah, I mean, me too,” Jonny says, and for a long moment, they just sit and look at each other, before the guy breaks out into a relieved grin.

“I’m Patrick, by the way,” Patrick says, motioning to his name tag.

“I noticed. I’m Jonny,” he says, sticking his hand out automatically.

Patrick laughs, but takes it anyway, and they shake hands slowly. It feels more like they’re holding hands than greeting each other, but Jonny doesn’t mind. Patrick’s hand is soft and warm and fits nicely within his own. 

“Maybe we should have started off with a handshake instead of a kiss, huh?”

The mention of their kiss suddenly makes Jonny think of Natalie. “Oh shit,” he says, scrambling to his feet and turning to look outside the windows of the diner. Natalie’s nowhere in sight. Fuck.

“Is everything okay?” Patrick asks, rising to his feet too.

“Yeah, no, it’s just - okay, I have something to confess,” Jonny says helplessly. “That girl who was trying to ask you out - she’s actually my best friend. Natalie. I was coming here to meet her for dinner.”

Patrick’s blue eyes widen, and then he drops his face into his hands. “Oh my god. For real?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh shit,” Patrick mumbles through his fingers. “I’m - I’m an idiot. Fuck, this is embarrassing. I didn’t know you were friends - I wasn’t trying to hurt her, I wanted to let her down gently, I promise - “

“Hey, hey, no, it’s alright,” Jonny says quickly. “It’s fine, really - but I think I just have to go look for her right now. Make sure she’s okay, you know?”

“Yeah, of course,” Patrick says, taking his hands away. His cheeks are flushed a pretty red. “And - god, I have to apologize to her too, I didn’t mean to - “

Jonny moves out of the booth, standing. “It’ll be fine, I swear. But, um. Don’t go anywhere, okay? I’d like to come back here and finish this conversation if you’re up for that?”

Patrick smiles, his whole face brightening. “Can’t really go anywhere until my shift’s over.”

“Right, of course,” Jonny says, making a face at himself. Obviously, he can’t.

“I’ll be here until ten if you want to come back. Or,” Patrick says, turning to pick up the notepad he dropped on the table. He writes his name and number on one of the sheets and rips it off, handing it to Jonny. “You can call me, text me, whichever.”

Jonny takes the slip of paper, his fingers brushing Patrick’s, and folds it nicely in half before shoving it in his pocket. “I will. I’ll - we’ll talk soon.”

“I look forward to it,” Patrick grins.

It takes Jonny a minute to get his feet moving, to make himself walk away. He loves Natalie and he doesn’t want her to be upset, but this whole Patrick thing has knocked him off his game, and he feels his adrenaline pumping through his body. There’s excitement and fear swirling together as he walks away from Patrick and what seems so promising and new. 

He drags himself out of the diner, eyes over his shoulder, half watching as Patrick’s attention follows him outside. He makes it down the block and passes by a cafe he and Natalie often frequent when he sees her sitting alone inside and stops.

“Hey you,” Jonny says, pulling up a seat beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“Hey,” she says back, setting down her coffee mug. “Get yourself a hot date?”

“Only because he’s gay,” Jonny shrugs. “Otherwise it’d be all you.”

Natalie laughs dryly.. “It’s not only because you’re gay, Jon. You’re also not bad to look at.”

“Not bad?” he says, pretending to be affronted.

“You know you’re fucking hot. That’s why half of everyone we meet is always trying to get in your pants. A girl gets a little jealous sometimes.”

“ _Really_ ,” Jonny says, squeezing her tightly to his side.

She rolls her eyes. “Not of them, of you always getting the hot guys, duh. What? You think I wanted you too? Boy, please. I am not that straight girl cliche.”

“Well, that just hurts my feelings,” he says and frowns dramatically, laughing when she punches him in the same bicep Patrick squeezed earlier. “Come back to the diner with me? Patrick wants to apologize for the mix up and I want to buy you dinner.”

“ _Patrick_ ,” she says, with a knowing tilt of her head. She eyes him for a moment like she knows his real reason for wanting to go back, namely to flirt with Patrick some more, maybe to lock down an actual date. But she nods because she loves him and she’s his best friend, and says, “Okay, fine. I love free food.”

Patrick’s eyes grow wide when Jonny walks back into the diner, followed by Natalie close behind. He’s taking orders at another table so he can’t do much more than wave to show he’s seen them, but once he’s put the order in he comes over right away. 

“Hey, hi,” he says awkwardly to Natalie. His cheeks are pinking up again, and Jonny can’t help but think about how pretty it makes him look. “So I really wanted to apologize for earlier - “

“Did you give Jonny your number?” Natalie interrupts.

Patrick blinks. “I - yes?”

“Great! I’ll take that as your apology then,” Natalie says, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. “Even if I didn’t manage to score a date, at least I kind of helped get my best friend one.”

“ _Dude_ ,” Jonny hisses. He hasn’t even asked Patrick for - anything, for fuck’s sake.

He’s stunned when Patrick smiles. “Even if you don’t need an apology, I still want to say thanks for helping me meet this guy.” He looks over at Jonny as he says this, and winks.

Oh. _Oh_. Jonny feels warm all over, happiness fizzing in his belly.

“You guys like home fries?” Patrick’s asking. 

“Hell yeah,” Natalie says.

“Gonna bring you some. On the house,” Patrick promises. “As thanks.”

Natalie lights up at that. She really does love free food.

Patrick reverts back to professional waiter mode after - bringing them their meals and drinks, swinging round once in a while to check on them and refill their cups - but each time he does, he gives Jonny a small, private, close-mouthed smile, one that Jonny’s helpless to do anything about but respond with a smile of his own. It already feels like they’re sharing something private, like an intimate joke only the both of them know, and Jonny has the distinct feeling he’s going to really, really like Patrick a lot.

Plus, he gets a really nice view whenever Patrick turns to walk away from their table, and he’s not sure if he’s imagining it, but Patrick seems to be putting a little more sway into his hips as he walks.

“Okay,” Natalie says when they’ve polished their dinner off, their plates clean. “I’m gonna go.”

“Wait - go where?”

Natalie looks at him like he’s clueless. “Back to my dorm, obviously.”

“Why?” Jonny asks.

“It’s ten minutes to ten,” Natalie says. “Your boy’s gonna get off his shift, and I don’t want to be around watching you guys moon over each other like you’ve been doing our whole dinner.” She winks at him.

“I - wasn’t mooning,” Jonny says lamely. Natalie laughs out loud.

“Sure you weren’t,” she says, patting him on the head; he shakes her hand off. “Thanks for the meal, buddy. See you tomorrow in Anatomy?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jonny says. His attention’s taken by the sight of Patrick hovering in the doorway to the kitchen, watching them. He’s taken off the white-and-blue serving apron he was wearing, and he looks just about ready to leave.

“ _Mooning_ ,” Natalie says, always intent on getting the last word in. She turns to wave at Patrick - he waves uncertainly back at her - and then she’s off, disappearing through the diner door.

Patrick comes over slowly as Jonny stands up. “Where’d she go?” he asks.

“Back to her dorm,” Jonny says.

Patrick licks his lips again, lifting those wide long-lashed eyes to him. “And - what about you?”

Jonny scratches at the back of his neck, pretending to think. “I’m thinking maybe I’ll take you back to my place around the corner, and we can spend the rest of the night getting into some trouble.”

Patrick dimples. “You already got me into trouble today. But okay, I’m game.”

They chat as they walk back to Jonny’s dorm together; it turns out Patrick lives in the building behind Jonny’s so they haven’t been far from each other. Jonny wonders how many times he’s almost passed by Patrick without seeing him, if they would’ve eventually bumped into each other or if he's lucky Natalie crossed his path first and they met the way they did. He’s done his fair share of hooking up since he came to college, but he hasn’t dated much. Mostly because he hasn’t clicked with anyone yet the way he is with Patrick right now. It’s easy to fuck, to find someone attractive and get off with him, but it’s harder to find this, someone he can talk to, joke around with, someone he’s interested in listening to.

Patrick tells him a bit about himself: how he has three sisters, how he loves hockey, and pop music, and cries at sentimental movies. He tells Jonny about how he’s majoring in psychology, but he's thinking of shifting to sociology; how his dad wants him to get a business degree, but the classes are so boring he can barely stay awake in them. He’s a member of the LGBTQ alliance on campus and asks Jonny to come to their annual drag show the following month. He asks Jonny questions about himself too: where he’s from? Winnipeg. What’s his major? He’s double majoring in Botany and Ecology. 

He receives the same side-eye stare he got from Natalie when he told her he was double majoring too.

“When do you have time to sleep? Or eat? Or do anything other than studying?” Patrick asks, his voice sounding amazed.

Jonny grins at him, sly. “I’m very efficient and capable.”

“Hopefully not just with your brain,” Patrick says, then laughs at his own joke.

Jonny laughs too, his face heating up. They walk into his dorm and ride up the elevator in relative quiet, Jonny imagining the whole time about pinning Patrick to the wall and doing absolutely filthy things to him.

He thinks Patrick maybe wouldn't be opposed to that, what with the flirty looks he's been throwing Jonny's way all night. But when they reach his room, Jonny's suddenly aware of how very messy it is: clothes in an untidy pile in the corner - he was supposed to bring them down to the laundry but he keeps putting it off - books and papers strewn over his desk, floor and bed; his hockey gear tossed haphazardly in another corner.

"Uh, sorry about the mess," he says, as he gathers books and his PlayStation controller from his bed, dumping them on his desk chair. "Not much time to clean."

“That double major, huh?”

“You got it,” Jonny winks.

Patrick snorts. "Sure," he says, nodding, but Jonny can see from the twinkle in his eyes he knows right away that Jonny's a slob. But when Jonny smooths out the comforter on his bed and motions him to it, he sits down on it, pulling his socked feet up under him in a cross-legged position. He looks - comfortable. Nice. Like he belongs on Jonny's bed.

Jonny turns quickly away and hunts for the TV remote, just to have something to distract him from the increasingly dirty thoughts in his head. Patrick's not making it easy for him with his lush mouth and his tight t-shirt.

He finally finds the remote hidden behind a pile of books on his nightstand and turns the TV on. "Anything you want to watch?" he asks, as the screen flickers on to NBC Sports. It's a game night, and they're showing the Blackhawks against the Capitals. 

"This is good," Patrick says, grinning. He pats the empty space next to him. "You gonna sit here or what?"

As if Jonny's going to turn him down.

It's nice like this, just sitting with Patrick, the both of them squeezed into Jonny's twin bed, leaning against the headboard. Patrick's a long line of heat against his body, pressed against him from shoulder to thigh. Jonny likes it. He's never brought anyone back to his room for anything other than the express reason of hooking up, but he could get used to this, just talking hockey and school and shit with Patrick while they watch TV all pressed up against each other.

“You think Holtby will stay with the Caps?” Patrick asks.

“Depends on if they go on a deep playoff run, I guess,” Jonny says. “And if they’re willing to pay him during the offseason, how much bank he’s wanting to make.”

“He’d look pretty good in Sabres colors.”

Jonny laughs. “Not a chance.”

“Rude,” Patrick elbows him, teasingly. “My boys will get it together someday. And then you’ll allllllll be sorry.”

“I think the operative word there is _some_ , as in many, as in very far, far away.”

Patrick raises a finger and pokes Jonny in the chest. “Listen, Canada Boy. When’s the last time a Canadian team won the cup?”

“I don’t know. When’s the last time a Buffalo team won a cup?” Jonny counters, catching the hand Patrick poked him with and holding it out of the way as he moves to tickle Patrick above his ribs.

Patrick jerks sideways with a startled laugh and pulls his arms in tight against his body, trying to prevent Jonny from further access to his sensitive spots. He’s flushed and wriggling beside him in the cutest fucking way possible, reaching out to pinch at Jonny to get him to stop, while not moving far away enough for it to be effective. When Patrick’s breathless, his chest heaving, Jonny finally relents, happy just to watch the way he’s managed to work Patrick up, happy to be here with him even if nothing more serious is happening, even if this is all they do.

“Want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?” he says, once they’re both still again.

“Like a date?” Patrick says, smiling.

Jonny nods, feeling stupidly embarrassed all of sudden. Like maybe Patrick giving him his number in the diner was a dream and he’s just imagining him here in his bed right now. “Yeah, like a date.”

Patrick bites at his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth for a second. “I would. Yes.”

He’s mesmerized by Patrick’s mouth, by his whole face really, and stares at it for a while, watching the way Patrick’s eyelashes fan out against his cheeks when he looks down, the line of his jaw, the curve of his nose. Is it too early to say he’s in love? Probably.

But when Patrick pushes up on his arms and lifts his leg over Jonny to straddle his lap it definitely feels like something not far from it.

“You gonna kiss me or what?” Patrick says, licking his lips.

“Oh, so now we’re asking?” Jonny grins. His eyes zero in on those lips, plump and pink, soft to the touch. He wants to suck on the bottom one so bad he aches with it a little.

“I mean I thought it’d be polite. The second time around.”

Jonny curls a hand around the back of Patrick's neck. Patrick's curls, soft and bouncy, settle over his fingers.

"Ask me again," he says, voice low. He can't take his eyes away from Patrick's mouth, especially not when Patrick licks his lips again, a painfully slow swipe of his tongue from corner to corner of his plush lower lip.

Patrick dips his head towards Jonny's, until their mouths are brushing. He can feel the warm puffs of Patrick's breath over his mouth and chin, and his dick is already chubbing up in his jeans, anticipating Patrick's touch.

"Kiss me?" Patrick asks, soft.

Jonny doesn't answer. Instead, he tilts Patrick's head gently and presses their lips together.

It's about a hundred times better now that he _knows_ it's happening, knows that Patrick's actively interested in kissing him. He’s a delicious weight on Jonny’s lap, solid and close, warm all over as he loops his arms loosely around Jonny’s neck. A part of him thinks he should ease into this, take it slow, but everything about Patrick has been a whirlwind since the moment Patrick waved him over earlier tonight. It only feels fitting to lean into that rush, to put his hands on Patrick’s hips and grip him hard, tug him in even farther.

He presses his tongue over Patrick’s bottom lip and sucks it into his own mouth before he does anything else because the need has been gnawing at him since their mouths first met. It’s better than he imagined it would be, all slick heat and soft skin, the faint taste of coffee lingering. It’s better for the way Patrick moans low, arms tightening around Jonny’s shoulders, fingers clutching at the back of his shirt like he wants to keep him in place. 

Taking a quick breath, Jonny traces Patrick’s wet lips with his thumb, holding Patrick’s mouth open as he dives back in. It’s good like this, heady to have this kind of control, to feel the way Patrick’s slowly giving in, letting go, trusting Jonny with his body. He thrusts forward in tiny increments until his crotch is pressed to Jonny’s abs and Jonny can feel the hard, hot length of his cock. It makes him moan too, his own dick already aching inside his jeans, begging to let free.

“Should we stop?” he asks, his voice thick with want.

“Do you want to stop?” Patrick replies, lips moving down to Jonny’s neck.

He hits a sensitive spot below Jonny’s jaw and Jonny groans, hands slipping from Patrick’s waist to his ass. It’s a beautiful ass, thick and full, and Jonny can't help but squeeze it happily, again and again.

“Fuck no.”

Patrick leans into him more, undulates against him, rubbing his cock over Jonny’s belly as he laughs, the sound a mix between a giggle and a sigh. “Then keep going.”

“Oh, I’m going to,” Jonny says, sliding his hands into the waistband of Patrick’s pants as he speaks. It’s a tight fit, with the skinny jeans Patrick’s wearing, but Patrick lifts his hips up a little to helpfully undo the button and tug down the zip, and then Jonny’s hands are in, stroking over the bunched up fabric of his boxers, feeling the firm, solid curve of Patrick’s ass under his palms.

It gets him thinking about all sorts of things: how Patrick might feel around his fingers, for one. Or his cock. Or on his tongue. Jonny’s mouth is watering just thinking about getting his face all up in there, and if the way Patrick’s ass feels in his hands, plump and perfectly rounded, is any indication, he’s going to have a lot of fun doing it.

But Patrick’s tugging insistently at his jeans too. “Think we need these off,” he says, panting a little, and then he gasps when Jonny bites him, right at the soft spot where his neck slopes up into the sharp line of his jaw.

It takes some wriggling and maneuvering, especially because Patrick seems very unwilling to stop kissing him, but they manage to kick their pants off, followed swiftly by their boxers and shirts, before Patrick falls onto his back on the bed and drags Jonny down with him, giggling. Jonny lets himself fall fully in between Patrick’s splayed legs, his cock hard and insistent against the soft smoothness of Patrick’s inner thigh. When he looks down, Patrick’s dick is just as hard as his, full pink head glistening wet.

It’s a pretty dick. Jonny wants to maybe put his mouth on it too. He wants to do fucking _everything_.

“I mean, it’s not like I’d mind,” Patrick says, looking up at him through his unbelievably long lashes, and Jonny realizes he’s spoken his thoughts out loud.

“Yeah,” he says, his voice rough. “Definitely later. Maybe just - this for now, eh?” He punctuates his question by rocking his hips forward, dragging his cock over the soft skin of Patrick’s thigh, precome slicking the way.

Patrick looks down between their bodies, where he’s lifting his hips up, trying to guide Jonny to press their dicks together and lets out a stuttered breath as his eyes first catch on the sight of Jonny’s bare cock. “Well hello there, big fella.”

“You talking to me or my dick?” Jonny asks with a laugh, rocking down against Patrick, his eyes fluttering at the feel of Patrick smooth and slick underneath him. He takes them both briefly in his hand and rubs his palm over the dripping head of Patrick’s cock, then his own, smearing it down the length of him.

Patrick smiles up at him in response, coy and playful, mouth curved up teasingly. “Rub off on my ass.”

Jonny tries not to swallow his tongue. “What?”

Patrick’s smile grows, stretching wide across his face and turning almost wicked for an instant. He leans up to kiss Jonny slow and deep for a minute, fucking his tongue in Jonny’s mouth and sucking on Jonny’s tongue in a filthy display to replicate what Jonny can only assume would be what Patrick’s talented mouth could do to his cock. Then he’s flipping over onto his front, arms up by the pillow and his back arched so his ass is tilted upwards, his pretty pink hole on show for Jonny.

“C’mon,” he says. “Let me feel you.”

Jonny can’t help the full body shiver that takes him over as he looks down at the sight before him. It’s almost too good to be true, like he’s dreaming this instead of living it. Patrick is every filthy fantasy he’s ever had come to life. His pale skin almost glows in the low light of his dorm room, creamy and silky to the touch, the curve of his back sinful and graceful. It all leads down to his gorgeous ass, split open and hole clenching, tempting enough for Jonny to imagine what it’d be like to have his face shoved up in there, to be balls deep and fucking Patrick until he screams. It’s almost too much all at once and he has to grip the base of his own dick to keep from going off.

“This can’t be real,” Jonny says, almost to himself.

He tucks his head down and spits over Patrick’s hole, brushing the wetness up and down his crease as Patrick hums and arches up harder. Then he fits his hands to Patrick’s ass once more, feeling him bare against his fingers and digs in as he finally rubs his throbbing cock over Patrick’s waiting ass. They both moan loudly in unison, Patrick shoving his face into Jonny’s pillow as Jonny begins a steady pace of fucking himself over Patrick, the crown of his dick catching on Patrick’s hole as he builds momentum.

“Fuck,” Patrick says, muffled by the pillow. “It’s so - yeah, I like this.”

Jonny’s completely mesmerized by the sight of Patrick’s hole, the pink rim giving ever so slightly each time Jonny’s cockhead slides over it, like it’s waiting for Jonny to push his cock in. It’s taking everything he has in him not to do it. He doesn’t even have condoms or anything because - well, he wasn’t expecting to go out to dinner with Natalie and end the night with a gorgeous, sexy dude in his bed, moaning into his pillow while Jonny rides his ass.

He gets his hands on Patrick’s cheeks, spreads them open wider so his cock can fuck smooth and straight through the cleft. Patrick has the most perfect ass he’s ever gotten his hands on, gloriously thick and firm, and he can’t resist squeezing it again, feeling the sweet give of it, thinking about pounding his cock into it until his thighs are slapping skin on skin.

He squeezes Patrick’s cheeks together around his cock, giving himself more friction to rub against, and spits once more onto his cockhead to ease the way. Patrick wriggles a hand under himself; Jonny can’t see it from this angle but he knows Patrick’s jerking himself off from the rhythmic motions of his arm, and the way his gasps turn staccato.

“Wait,” Jonny says, “let me - “

He reaches beneath the arch of Patrick’s body, trailing his hand over his chest and over Patrick’s nipple, swollen and thick, down over his flat belly, before he curls his hand around Patrick’s fist on his cock, intertwining their fingers.

Patrick sucks in a breath when Jonny caresses the wet, slippery head of his cock with his thumb. “Oh fuck,” he moans as Jonny sets a quicker pace, guiding their joined hands up and down over his dick, precome spilling over Jonny’s fingertips. “Oh, fuck, this is _good_.”

“Yeah?” Jonny says, breathing hard. Patrick’s squeezing his glutes around him as he slides his cock up and down over his hole, and yeah, Patrick’s right, this is good even though they’re not actually fucking, just the sight and feel of Patrick’s ass around his dick, pushed up in the air as Patrick boldly offers himself to Jonny, it’s more than enough.

“So good,” Patrick says, shuddering. “Oh shit - a little harder, Jonny.”

Jonny grips his cock tighter, works it a little faster. “Like this?”

“Like this,” Patrick groans, nodding before he lets his forehead drop to the pillow. “Fuck - I’m really close.”

“Yeah, that’s good, come whenever you want,” Jonny says. The air feels thick and heavy around him; he’s almost dazed from the lust and the pleasure coursing through him, ratcheting up with every sound Patrick makes, every time he mindlessly rocks his hips back, begging for more of Jonny’s cock.

“I’m - shit,” Patrick says. Their hands are still joined around his dick, and Jonny can feel his fingers tightening, locked with his. “Jonny - your cock, it feels so good - can you just - ?”

“What do you need, baby?” Jonny asks. “I’m right here.”

“Rub your cock over my hole,” Patrick rasps. “Do it - now, now please - “

Fuck. Jonny’s not going to deny Patrick anything he asks for, not when his body’s wound into a taut, trembling spring right now, teetering on that edge. He grips his cock in his free hand, guides it to Patrick’s sweet, pretty hole, and rubs his slick cockhead over it, until Patrick’s hole seems to almost give way under him, and the very tip of his dick sinks in.

“Oh my - _fuck_ ,” Patrick chokes out, and Jonny feels Patrick’s cock swell in his hand at the same time as his hole seems to open up even more, letting a tiny bit more of Jonny’s head slip in, before it clamps down like a vise and Patrick’s spilling over their joined fists, gasping and sobbing as his body curls in on itself.

It’s the single hottest thing Jonny’s ever seen or felt, and he’s fucked a lot of people, but no one’s ever been like Patrick.

He pulls his cockhead free from Patrick’s hole a scant millisecond before he comes as well; the first spurt lands over the tender, pinked-up skin of Patrick’s crack in a long stripe. Jonny’s got just enough presence of mind to wrap his hand, slippery and coated in Patrick’s come, around his cock, before his brain whites out as he comes the rest of the way over Patrick’s ass and the curve of his lower back, across the backs of his thighs.

It takes the last bit of effort he has to fall to the bed and not crush Patrick beneath him, moving to the side so he and Patrick can face each other as they come down, panting inches away.

There are sparks zinging up through all of his nerves ending and causing bursts of color to pop behind his closed eyelids. He breathes through it all, his clean hand finding Patrick’s body and sliding up to close over his ribcage. He listens as Patrick’s breathing slowly returns to normal, his eyes opening to see Patrick looking at him, his smile a little come-dumb and sweet.

“You can’t be real,” Jonny says, mostly to himself again.

Patrick’s brow furrows. “Why not?” He takes Jonny’s wrist and brings his hand up to his mouth, licking over his come covered palm and sucking on his fingers until it’s all clean. Jonny’s dick gives a valiant attempt at getting hard again, twitching against his thigh.

“Because you’re perfect,” Jonny breathes, and reaches out to pull Patrick in so their legs are tangled and he can maneuver his hands to Patrick’s ass again, just to hold onto it.

“Shut up,” Patrick huffs out a laugh, his cheeks flushing as he presses his face to Jonny’s pillow. It’s fun to make Patrick go soft and bashful like this, and Jonny hopes he’ll get more chances in the future. He wants to see this look, Patrick naked and wrecked in his bed, tomorrow and for as many days as he can count.

“I’m serious,” he says. He leans in and brushes their noses together.

Patrick tries to fight it, but Jonny can see he’s helplessly charmed. “I’m really glad I kissed you tonight.”

Jonny smiles, feeling smug, pleased. He rubs his fingers gently up and down Patrick’s spine until he shivers and curls into Jonny’s chest. “Kiss me now. Then stay the night.”

He doesn’t give Patrick a chance to respond, mouth already moving in and licking Patrick’s lips open until he can steal the taste of their come from Patrick’s tongue and the breath from his lungs.

“You’re kinda bossy,” Patrick murmurs, sounding dazed and satisfied. He fits himself underneath Jonny’s chin and throws his arm over Jonny’s middle, settling in. “But I’m into it.”

It sounds a lot like _but I’m into you_ , and the start of something good, something new.


End file.
